Le fantôme qui ne s'en allait pas
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Mako avait un fantôme qui la poursuivait. Qui était son fantôme? C'était son guide.


**Hello! Voici mon premier texte sur ce fandom (: **

**Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Guide" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

**Pacific Rim et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Des semaines. Cela faisait maintenant des semaines, voire un mois entier que Raleigh et Mako étaient sortis vivants de ce trou à horribles bestioles. Désormais, pour eux et pour le reste du monde, les Kaijus, connus pour avoir failli détruire la planète, n'étaient plus que des souvenirs. D'horribles et lointains souvenirs qui les hantaient encore parfois.

Encore une fois, Mako se réveilla en pleine nuit, alors qu'elle sommeillait en paix dans sa chambre. Sa couchette était en piteux état à cause de ses gigotements dans son sommeil. Si les Kaijus avaient vraiment disparu de la réalité, ils restaient encore en elle, coincés tels des fantômes refusant de la quitter. Et surtout, surtout, il y avait un autre fantôme qui prenait plaisir à venir la voir quand elle dormait. Son père de cœur, celui qu'elle avait aimé comme s'il était son véritable père, comme si elle venait de son sang. Celui qui l'avait sauvé lorsque, plus jeune, elle s'était retrouvée directement face à un Kaiju qui menaçait de la tuer. Elle avait eu si peur ce jour-là, et enfin de compte, c'était un héros qui était venu la sauver.

Stacker Pentecost, il s'appelait autrefois. Son sauveur, son père, son ami, mais aussi son guide.

-Mako ? Mako ? lui murmura-t-on doucement à l'oreille.

La jeune pilote se redressa sur son lit, prête à attaquer, mais une fois de plus, elle se retrouva face à ce fantôme. Un fantôme qui ne la torturait pas, il cherchait juste à la réconforter. Ou alors n'était-ce qu'un rêve ?

-Mr Pentecost..., souffla-t-elle, presque soulagée.

-Tu as encore rêvé de ces Kaijus, ma petite. Il faut arrêter de regarder le passé, tu sais ? Souviens-toi que tu dois vivre dans le futur.

-J'essaye, maitre, mais je ne peux pas. C'est encore trop récent, et votre mort..., admit Mako, serrant les poings dans ses couvertures.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je te l'ai dis. J'allais mourir, de toute manière. J'ai préféré mourir pour notre planète plutôt que finir pissant le sang dans mon lit ou en te regardant dériver avec ton copilote, lui lança Stacker avec un sourire tendre.

Un sourire paternel qui manquait à la jeune japonaise, en réalité. Un mois que son guide l'avait quitté, un mois qu'elle essayait de retrouver une vie à peu près normale, bien que ce mot ne veuille plus rien dire du tout, mais rien n'y faisait. Sans son guide, Mako Mori n'était rien.

-Ne pense pas à cela, Mako. Même sans moi, tu te débrouilles très bien. Et maintenant, tu as ton partenaire pour te guider. Il t'apprendra plein de choses. Avec lui, sois sûre que tu ne t'ennuieras jamais. Vous dérivez vraiment bien ensemble, en plus, se permit de constater Stacker avec ce même sourire doux.

Mako acquiesça simplement. Oui, au fond, Raleigh et elle étaient vraiment bons ensemble. Leur Jaeger, toujours en service au cas où, subissait bien des blessures, mais eux, ils revenaient toujours à la charge. Et puis la dérive avec lui était intéressante. Elle aimait partager ses souvenirs avec son ami, car ils étaient devenus amis après quelques débuts houleux. Sans compter les rumeurs des autres sur leur relation.

-Mako, tu ne dois pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin. Laisse Raleigh devenir ton nouveau mentor, il te sera bénéfique.

-Mais je ne veux pas vous oublier. Vous êtes mon guide, le seul qui me comprend vraiment, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Un signe de respect, un signe de tristesse, aussi.

-Ne baisse pas la tête. Je serais toujours avec toi, mais il faut que tu me laisses partir, et que tu acceptes qu'une autre personne s'occupe de toi. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, après tout.

Pas faux. Même très vrai. Mais ce fantôme, Mako se refusait à le laisser partir. Avec un regard triste et presque déçu, Stacker disparut doucement, comme s'il était vraiment un fantôme, mais un fantôme si réel. La jeune japonaise eut un soupir. Un rêve, oui. Le même, celui qu'elle faisait chaque soir depuis la mort de son bien-aimé guide qu'elle respectait tant.

Mais au moins, même si elle se refusait à lâcher la main invisible qu'il lui tendait chaque soir, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas toute seule.

-Je ne vous décevrais plus, mon guide, murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil, ses poings toujours serrés autour des couvertures.

Raleigh lui apprendrait des choses, oh oui, ça elle n'en doutait pas. Et pas seulement sur la manière de se battre contre des Kaijus qui pourraient avoir survécu. Ils s'échangeraient des souvenirs de leur vie personnelle. Mais Stacker Pentecost resterait à jamais son unique véritable guide.


End file.
